New Super Mario Bros. X (TheNintendoKing)
Note: Do not edit this page unless you are TheNintendoKing, or have permission to do so, thank you. New Super Mario Bros. X is an upcoming 2.5D Mario game that is set to be released on the 1st December, 2015. It is a revival of the New Super Mario Bros. series and is currently being developed by Hyperspace Games. In order to match the Wii XPlus' play-style, up to 12 players can play the game simultaneously. Unlike its predecessors, there are 17 worlds in total, over 600 levels and an in-depth story, something that the past games have been lacking. It was officially revealed to the public during a Nintendo Direct in Christmas 2014, however, it was teased during an E3 gathering earlier in the year. Story It is Princess Peach's birthday and Mario, Luigi, Toad, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Baby Mario, Princess Daisy, Toadette and Yoshi are all celebrating it with her. At the same time, a meteor shower is occurring. Wario and Waluigi (who had been trying to sneak into the back of the castle in order to steal the gold and other riches) see a fleet of airships fly over the horizon. As a Bullet Bill hits only a few feet from where they are standing, they stumble through the back window and into the dining room, where everyone else is. Right at that moment, a huge U.F.O. hovers over the castle and blasts several lasers around it. Kamek flies through the window and casts a spell, sending everyone apart from Peach, Daisy and Toadette flying out of the castle. The U.F.O. uses the lasers to lift up the castle and carries it away. Bowser docks his airship next to the flying castle and stomps inside, throwing all of the items and gifts out of the window, foolishly thinking they would be of no use. He then commands the entire Koopa Troop out across the lands, knowing very well that Mario would try to stop him. Mario then wakes up in a pile of flowers, but without his hat. He sits up and sees Nabbit trying to sneak away with it. However, he is stopped by Rosalina and the Luma's, who had saw the whole thing. Luigi and the rest of the gang walk up to the three, and they all set out to stop Bowser. After completing level 3 in World 1, a cutscene plays showing a bunch of Red Koopa Paratroopas carrying Yoshi and throwing him into a cage full of other Yoshis, before carrying the cage away. Nabbit throws a wrench at the cage and the Yoshis leap out and flee. Mario and the others then follow. After completing level 5 in World 1, Mario and co. are greeted by a Balloon Baby Yoshi. Yoshi then communicates with the infant, which tells Yoshi that he saw a 'big grey thingy' carrying a 'flying building' across the hills. The Baby Yoshi then agrees to come with Mario and co. After finally reaching Bowser's Castle in World 15, the big group look on in astonishment at the sheer size of the castle. Wario then throws a Bomb-omb at the castle door, allowing everyone to enter. Another cutscene plays when Mario defeats Bowser a second time during the level. The castle shakes, and, after wondering where the captivities are, they group jump into a pipe and barely escape the rising lava. As soon as the arrive outside the castle, it explodes, revealing a huge robot that is made out of Peach's Castle. At the end of the final level of World 15, Dry Bowser jumps out of the lava, destroys the flag pole, and fights the group. Once he is defeated, he explodes. Peach, Daisy and Toadette then walk out of the 'end of level castle' (which had an electric cage inside). The way the three of them react depends on what characters are there. As the Comet Observatory (which had its energy drained prior to the events of the game) flies back to the grasslands with Peach's Castle in tow, Daisy remarks on a 'secret star world' which the player(s) can access next. The credits then roll. Characters Playable Other Characters * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Toadette * Toadsworth * Plessie * Dorrie * Penguin * Luma * Co-Star Luma * Honey Queen * Bee * Star Bunny * Spooky Speedster * Cosmic Spirit * Lubba * Whittle * Bob-omb Buddy * Jibberjay * Fluzzard * Pianta * Noki * Il Paintissimo * Koopa the Quick * Dolphins * Jumbo Rays * The Chimp * Gearmo * Monkeys * Polari * Ray * Sprixies * Sprixie Princesses Yoshis Baby Yoshis Bosses *'World 1: Grasslands' **Boom Boom - Fortress Boss **Larry Koopa - Tower Boss **Larry Koopa - Castle Boss *'World 2: Desert' **Mummipokey - Fortress Boss **Roy Koopa - Tower Boss **Roy Koopa - Castle Boss *'World 3: Snow Land' **Pom Pom - Fortress Boss **Lemmy Koopa - Tower Boss **Lemmy Koopa - Castle Boss *'World 4: Beach' **Boom Boom - Fortress Boss **Pom Pom - Tower Boss **Gooper Blooper - Castle Boss **Bowser Jr. - Airship Boss *'World 5: Forest/Jungle' **Mandibug Stack - Fortress Boss **Bugaboom - Tower Boss **Petey Piranha - Castle Boss *'World 6: Mountains' **Whomp King - Fortress Boss **Morton Koopa Jr. - Tower Boss **Morton Koopa Jr. - Castle Boss **Bowser Jr. - Airship Boss *'World 7: Clouds' **Lakitu Group - Fortress Boss **Lakithunder - Tower Boss **Giga Lakitu - Castle Boss *'World 8: Space' **Gobblegut - Fortress Boss **Iggy Koopa - Tower Boss **Iggy Koopa - Castle Boss *'World 9: Neon City' **NeoTech (new boss) - Fortress Boss **Wendy O. Koopa - Tower Boss **Wendy O. Koopa - Castle Boss *'World 10: Monty Mines' **Monty Mole Group - Fortress Boss **Monty Mole King (new boss) - Tower Boss **Monty Mole King - Castle Boss **Bowser Jr. - Airship Boss *'World 11: Japanese Town' **Kamek - Fortress Boss **Boom Boom - Tower Boss **Boss Sumo Bro. - Castle Boss *'World 12: Haunted Valley' **Pom Pom - Fortress Boss **Bouldergeist - Tower Boss **King Boo - Castle Boss *'World 13: Yoshi's Island' **Hisstocrat - Fortress Boss **Robot Bowser - Tower Boss **Kamek - Castle Boss *'World 14: Lava World' **Fiery Dino Piranha - Fortress Boss **Ludwig von Koopa - Tower Boss **Ludwig von Koopa - Castle Boss *'World 15: Bowser's Planet' **Fiery Gobblegut - Fortress Boss **Kamek - Tower Boss **Bowser Jr. - Airship Boss **False Bowser - Castle Boss **Bowser (twice) - Bowser's Castle Boss **Peach's Castle - Bowser's Castle Boss **Dry Bowser - Mount Magma *'World 16: Secret World' **Dino Piranha - Fortress Boss **Kamella - Tower Boss **Koopa Bros. - Castle Boss *'World Airship' **Goomboss - Castle Boss **Dry Bowser Jr. - Airship Boss Items Power-Ups